


The Sour Frog

by totemwolfie



Series: Demons of Ironwood [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Demons, Fucking, Gay Sex, Half-breed, Harpy, Kissing, M/M, Mating, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Threesome, alpha demons, harpy half-breed, idiot alpha demons, non-traditional alpha/omega, omega demons, shy omega demon, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: When his friends ditch him, August finds himself the target of two very strong, very intimidating alpha demons, who would like nothing more than to bring him home.  But can he trust them?





	The Sour Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a part of the Demons of Ironwood series, as in, it takes place in that universe and technically August does live in Ironwood.
> 
> Look, I've been a thirsty bitch lately, and I just really want to write two alphas and one omega.
> 
> As per usual, my disclaimer of *not your typical alpha/omega dynamics* apply. Sorry if it's not what you're looking for, there are so many amazing fics on AO3 featuring ABO that I bet you'll find something you love!

The Sour Frog was the most ridiculous name for a bar that August had ever heard, however the bar’s signature drink, The Sour Frog, was good enough that it had him and dozens of others frequenting the bar whenever they had the chance. It was a sorry looking place, old and much too small for its clientele; off the main square of Crown City in The Invisible Vale, a frozen, thought to be horrible, wasteland dimension. It was cold and snowy ten months out of the year, the sun was too far away to make anything grow; the sky was always shaded in dark colors and troubling clouds filled with snow and ice. But what made the dimension worth living in and visiting were the ore and diamond mines, hundreds of them scattered through the mountain range that cut across the Vale, and clustered around every mine were massive cities that over the course of hundreds of years and grown from huts to housing clusters, private villas; low-rise buildings, religious temples, terminals to other dimensions and hells, and groups of industrial buildings and factories. The cities were also equipped with all modern amenities and embellishments, everything from plumbing with clean running water, electricity and even wifi. 

He didn’t call the Vale home, he had a nice, warm apartment in the heart of Ironwood City, where it snowed only a couple of months out of the year and was otherwise warm and sunny. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy coming to The Sour Frog every now and again.

August stood from his seat at the fireplace and walked back to the bar. He’d been waiting for an hour for his friends to show up, and he was starting to think they had ditched him for something more adventurous. It wasn’t that August didn’t like a good adventure, he did, but because of his inability to trace it meant that he always had to be with someone who could, just in case they fell into some kind of danger and needed a quick escape.

He sighed and sat at the bar and waited to catch the bartender’s attention as he leaned his chin in his hand. He had felt eyes on him all night, and he was starting to think he should go to the closest travel terminal and use an enchanted mirror to get home before he drew the attention of some horny alpha demon--

“Excuse me?”

_Too late._ August straightened up and turned to his left, ready to rebuff the demon who was pulling out the stool to sit next to him, but he nearly swallowed his tongue.

It was a _rage demon._ He heard several chairs move as patrons gave them their space, and August knew he should get going as well, because this was the last kind of demon he wanted to get involved with, especially an alpha of his size. He was a good seven feet tall, with two feet of twisted, beautiful pearl-white horns that sprouted from his short orange hair with black roots. The demon was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless double-hooded black jacket. The lack of sleeves showed off the demon’s massive, tattooed arms, and gold cuffs on his wrists. He was wearing heeled boots that added extra height that the demon absolutely did not need. His eyes were a pale gold with slit pupils, and when he smiled, August saw his fangs.

He swallowed hard as every alarm in his head went off. Rage demons were named after their tendency to fly into murdering, rampaging rages that could kill everyone in this bar. When angry their skin would turn red and their horns would secrete a paralyzing venom. The strength behind their bite was only outdone by that of an Inferno demon, able to crush bones and even take off heads with just their teeth.

“I’m--” August hiccuped nervously. “I’m waiting for friends.”

…

“Mind if I wait with you?”

Brasch could smell the omega half-breed’s fear over the heavy stench of alcohol, smoke, and musk of all the other creatures in the bar, and it reminded him why at the end of the day, he usually went home without picking up another demon to share his bed with He had spotted the half-breed the second he had entered the bar, and had stood in the back near the shadows, nursing a large glass of ambrosia-spike ale, while watching him. A delicate omega, obviously a half-breed, the dominant species being harpy by the shape of his small, goat-like horns and nearly black eyes. His brown hair was pulled back in a short braid, which exposed his pointed ears and slender neck. 

_Pretty,_ he had been his first thought, and his cock had quickly agreed.

“I--I um,” the half-breed stammered nervously. He tapped his black painted fingernails on the bar as color spread across high cheekbones. There was a tremble in his breathing. “Sure.”

_Yeah, he doesn’t mean that at all,_ Brasch knew. He squinted at the omega before turning to drink his beer, giving him his space. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the omega seemed to calm down and ordered himself another drink, something horrible and fruity that Brasch would never touch. He glanced at him again, watching as he tapped nervously on his cell phone.

After a few seconds his phone dinged and the omega’s shoulders were dropping in disappointment.

“Something wrong?” Brasch asked.

The omega flinched, like he had forgotten he was there. “No,” he lied quietly.

Brasch’s lips curled into an amused smirk. “Uh-huh.”

The half-breed glared at him before he shoved his phone away and started nervously fiddling with the beads on a bracelet he was wearing. Neither spoke for almost five minutes before the omega said, “My friends are jerks, is all.”

Brasch raised an eyebrow. “Want to talk about it?”

The scrutinizing look he got had him frowning. But the omega did answer, “Not really.”

“All right,” he said easily. He watched as the omega drank his fruity concoction in two gulps. He smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold pieces and motioned the bartender, who jumped when meeting his glowing eyes. “Another for him.”

The omega frowned nervously, drumming his nails on the bar now. “You don’t have to do that.”

“My treat,” he said, “since your friends are pricks.” To his shock that got a smile out of the omega and he felt his heart give an eager thump. 

“They are pricks,” he said with a soft, breathy laugh.

The smell of fear was still there, but it wasn’t nearly as heavy as before. “What daring exploits did you have planned for tonight?” he asked.

The omega shrugged. “Nothing particularly special,” he said as he picked up his drink. “Probably just… just something... something that could get us in trouble.”

Brasch shifted ever so slightly, turning his full attention to him. “When’s the last time _you_ got in trouble?” He asked with a laugh.

His dark eyes twinkled. “What? You think I’m lying?”

“Absolutely not,” he said with a grin.

The omega wrinkled his nose and took another long drink. The red from the liquor was staining his lips and tongue. He turned to answer, but seemed to realize how close the alpha was to him now, and that he was most certainly aroused. He swallowed the words he had been about to say and shrank back a little, drawing up his shoulders. He shook his head and looked away.

Brasch frowned and tapped one claw on the bar. “My name is Brasch,” he offered.

A sidelong look before the omega said, “August.”

“What do you do in your spare time, other than get into trouble, August?”

He exhaled. “Mostly study,” he admitted. “It makes me sound boring which… I guess I am.”

Brasch laughed. “What are you studying?”

“Horticulture,” he said as he looked down at his nails.

“You don’t live in the Vale, do you?”

August laughed. “Obviously not. No, I live--I mean, I don’t live here, no.”

“Why horticulture, if I may ask?”

He hummed and dragged his finger through water rings left by his glass. “I like flowers, and plants, and my aunt runs a magic supply store. I thought it would be nice to help her, and maybe expand her business.” He looked up at the demon, meeting his eyes for a moment. “And you?”

“A healer.”

August was glad he wasn’t drinking, or he would have spat it out. “What?”

The rage demon gave him a coy smile. “What? I can’t do that?” he asked.

August looked the massive demon over. He had a sword at his hip, a knife in his belt, probably another one in his boot. There were scars cut on his arms over his tattoos, which as far as he could tell, was a demon language he couldn’t read, along with a series of runes. “No, you can,” he answered softly. “It’s just… surprising.”

“I’m full of surprises,” he purred.

August looked up, eyes wide and a blush on his face. Dangerous or not, he couldn’t deny the alpha’s rich, seductive scent. It was almost enough to make him wet--in fact, it probably would have been enough if he wasn’t so cautious of the large demon. He looked over at the bar where his drink had been refilled, but this time he didn’t reach for it. 

Brasch was worried he had pushed too hard. “I apologize, that was rash of me.”

August looked up, eyes darting over his face, looking for any signs of malice. “No… No it’s okay.” He licked his lips and nervously fiddled with his phone “What were you… doing tonight?”

His smile was soft. “Just looking for a friend.”

August looked around before he realized what the demon meant. “Oh!” he gasped and leaned back a little more. “Oh,” he repeated. “Right. Of course.” Brasch was looking for someone to fuck, and he had clearly set his target on him. August chewed his lip with a little fang.

Brasch cocked his head. “And now that your plans have changed, what are you going to do, August?”

The way he said his name had August shivering. The alpha demon’s voice had dropped to a low, rough growl, and he could feel it across his bones. He curled his toes in his shoes and tried to not take too deep of a breath, because when he did, all he smelled was heavy alpha pheromones. “I--”

“Hey, there you are.”

August’s eyes widened as another alpha demon approached them. This one was close to the same height as the Rage demon, but he was very obviously not the same species. August had never met an Inferno demon before, but he knew that their reputation was scarier than the Rage’s. He stared at the demon who had stopped to look at him, red eyes glowing in interest.

The Inferno demon had two sets of black horns, long blond hair that was done in ornate braids, and was dressed similar to the Rage demon. His skin was a deep purple and behind him a long, prehensile tail flicked. Like the Rage demon they were known to be violent, especially aggressive, and very possessive. When angered their skin would steam and become hot, burning anything that was unfortunate enough to touch it. 

“Who’s your friend?” the Inferno asked as he rested his elbow on the other demon’s shoulder and leaned there.

August’s eyes grew wider before he turned and hopped off the barstool. “I have to go,” he said hurriedly as he turned and pushed into the crowd. He could feel eyes on him, those of curious bystanders who had watched him and the Rage demon, but he also knew that those two alphas were watching him.

And running from them was the dumbest thing he could do, but it was all he could come up with. He jerked up the hood on his coat as he burst out into the blizzard, which he had conveniently forgotten about. He stomped through snow and pushed against the wind, which was tearing through his coat and chilling him down his bones. It hadn’t been this damn cold when he had arrived a little over an hour ago. The snow had been scooped off the sidewalks and the sky dark and shaded with purple. Now he couldn’t see the sky, he had snow up over the top of his shoes, and he was going numb.

He cursed, stopped, and looked around.

“I am not fucking lost.”

He was fucking lost.

He turned around again, staring into the blowing snow. Streetlights lit with enchanted fires burned on every corner, but even they couldn’t light the road around him. The wind was howling and the snow unforgiving. When he tried to retrace his steps he found that his steps had already been blown over.

August cursed again and stepped into an alley between two tall buildings. The wind was still howling through the passageway, but at least there wasn’t so much snow here. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone, only to find it gone.

He frowned. He remembered shoving it in his pocket after texting his friends-- And then, during the conversation with the alpha demon, he had taken it out again and left it on the bar.

He could have cried. He was immortal, he wouldn’t freeze to death here, but he could get frostbite and lose a couple toes and fingers, even limbs, which wouldn’t grow back because his parents had cursed him with horrible genetics, being half-harpy and half-human. He rubbed his forehead as he again sulked over the fact that of his three siblings, he was the only one to not inherit their mother’s wings and ability to trace. He was more human than harpy.

He would just have to try to find his way back to the bar, and then hopefully recover his phone and then get directions to the terminal so he could get home. With a heavy sigh he turned to leave, only to find his path blocked by a giant shadow. No, not a shadow, a demon. 

August stepped back. “You-you followed me?”

…

Brasch scowled at Maddox as the omega fled. “Perfect timing, dipshit.”

The Inferno demon’s tail dropped down. “Why is it my fault?” he asked with a frown.

“He was scared enough of me, then you show up,” he said as he stood. He tossed a few more gold coins on the bar to pay his tab when he saw the omega’s phone. He picked it up. “I wonder if I can catch him.”

“Sure, chase him down, that won’t scare him even more,” Maddox said as he picked up the other demon’s drink and finished it off. “He’s long gone by now.”

“Look, why don’t you go home, and I’ll meet you there later.”

Maddox’s tail flicked as he looked around the bar. Everyone who had been staring at them looked away when he made eye contact. He curled his lip in distaste, showing his teeth. “This place is boring, anyway.”

Brasch turned away from Maddox as he traced home. The bar crowd easily parted for him as he stomped through them and out into the blizzard. The snowflakes melted on his skin, which grew hot in response to such wicked cold. He sniffed the air but found that the omega’s scent was as scattered as the snowflakes in the blizzard winds.

He took a guess and started walking, stomping through snow that came up over his boots and shielding his eyes from the wind. He was a few blocks down when he realized he was going in the wrong direction, the travel terminals were the opposite way, and that was certainly the way the omega went. He stopped and turned around to go the other way when he picked up August’s scent.

Brasch turned around and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on his sense of smell. He followed it to a narrow alley. August was there, shivering visibly in a coat that was not made for such cold weather. He sighed. “August.”

“You!” August yelped as he stumbled back. “Did you--did you follow me?”

He stepped into the alley and held up the phone. “You left this.”

“My phone,” he said between chattering teeth. “Y-you brought it?”

“I thought you would need it--we need to get you out of this cold,” he said with a frown. The omega was not made to handle this kind of horrible weather, and he needed warmed up quickly. “Come with me, August.”

“N-n-no,” he said as he shook. “I-I’m fine.”

“I won’t hurt you,” he said as he held out his hand. “I promise.”

August frowned worriedly, but when he felt his tears freezing in his eyes he knew the demon was right. He needed out of this cold right now. Praying he wasn’t making some horrible, life-ending mistake, he closed his eyes and slid his numb hand into the demon’s.

He felt a rush of wind and then suddenly it was quiet, warm, and bright. August opened his eyes to see that the demon had traced them into the living room of a house, in front of a massive stone fireplace where a fire burned. He turned to it, hands raised to warm, and shook as the snow melted in his hair and clothing.

“That didn’t take lon… oh.”

August looked behind him as the Inferno demon walked in. He had changed and was wearing only a pair of drawstring pajama pants that were just barely hanging on and left very little to his imagination. He turned to stare at the two alphas in shock.

It was one thing for the two to know each other, but did they actually live together? Alpha demons, especially these species, did not typically get along together for long periods of time. They were too dominate, and too possessive over mates. He felt the color leave his face. Was this all a trick? Did they bring him here to kill him? He had heard warnings for his entire life to never trust strange alphas, especially more violent demons. Yet here he was, in a house with two, unable to trace away.

Brasch turned around quickly when he smelled the omega’s fear. “Woah,” he said as he raised his hands. “Calm down, August. This isn’t what you think, I swear.”

The Inferno demon frowned in confusion before he looked the omega over, who was shaking for a whole new reason. He straightened up. “We aren’t going to hurt you, omega.”

“Why-why am I here?” he asked as he looked around. The house was large, the walls stone and ceiling high with bright lights. There was modern technology mixed with more ancient furniture and decorations. It was very well lived in, and surprisingly clean. As far as he could tell there were no chains, no bloodstains, no signs of anyone being killed, dismembered, or eaten.

But maybe they had a dungeon for that?

“I told you,” Brasch said as he remained where he was. “You needed out of the cold. You’re not a prisoner here.”

The warmth of the fireplace was helping, but his clothing and hair were damp, and the snow in his shoes had melted and his socks were wet. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering. “So--so now what?”

“You need to take off your clothing,” the Inferno demon said sharply.

“Maddox,” Brasch hissed. 

His tail flicked and he frowned for a second before he said, “Your clothes are wet, and you’re still cold. Why don’t you take a shower, warm up, and I’ll give you something to wear while your clothing is dried.”

August looked around while clutching his wet coat. He didn’t see another way out of this. If he made them angry, they would certainly hurt him. He rubbed his head and slowly unzipped the coat. “Fine,” he murmured.

Maddox lead the omega to the large bathroom, instructing him to leave his clothing outside the door and he would dry them. After the door closed the large demon walked back down the hallway. “Why did you bring him here?”

“I couldn’t leave him to freeze,” Brasch said. “And there was no way he was going to tell me where he lived.”

Maddox shook his head, and smiled, before reaching out to rubbed his palm along one of Brasch’s horns. “You and your damn heart. How did it ever get stuck in such a ugly monster?”

Brasch growled at him, but didn’t move out of his touch. “You’re one to talk. Everyone in the bar lost their buzz the second they saw you.”

The Inferno demon dramatically sighed before he heard the bathroom door open and close quickly. He went to get the clothing and, as promised, hung it over the fire to dry, along with his shoes. Brasch had gone to the closet and, knowing that nothing they owned would fit the omega, came back with a hoodie and left it hanging on the bathroom door handle.

He found Maddox lounging on the couch with the television on, though he wasn’t watching it. He sat beside him with a grunt.

“Were you actually thinking of bringing him home?” Maddox asked.

Brasch hummed. “I had hoped to find someone,” he said, “who would be open to a threesome.”

“A threesome with us?” he asked with a laugh. “You’re crazy, my love. No omega in their right mind is going to let us fuck them. Not unless you find someone in heat, anyway.”

Brasch grunted and rested one arm on the back of the couch and tangled his hand in the other demon’s hair. “It was just an idea I was entertaining. I thought it would be fun.”

“Getting bored with me?”

“Only took me fifteen-hundred years,” he smirked. 

Maddox rumbled a growl before he leaned over to kiss the other demon. Yes, their relationship was considered strange and abnormal. Alphas like them weren’t supposed to be compatible, especially not in the bedroom, and especially not for as long as they had been together. But they had known each other as children, and had been friends ever since. Taking their relationship into the bedroom had only seemed like the next step when they were older, and they found that they were as happy with each other as others were with their mates.

It only took two-hundred years for the two of them to realize they were soulmates and absolutely in love. They had even shared a claim bite, although on the inner thigh instead of the back of the neck. 

There were no regrets between them, and they certainly didn’t give two shits about anyone else’s opinion.

Maddox’s tail snapped and he ran his hand through Brasch’s short hair, pulling it, when they heard the bathroom door open. He leaned back, skin flushed and pants tented, and looked over the back of the couch and waited for the omega to slowly come down the hallway.

August had pulled on the sweatshirt, which was hilariously too big and long for him. He had let his hair down and washed it, and while he looked warmer, he was still throwing off enormous amounts of anxious energy.

And when he smelled the two aroused males, it didn’t help.

Maddox smirked. “Relax, omega, we were going to fuck each other, not you.”

Brasch exhaled a sigh. “Smooth as ever,” he said as he looked back to August. “Ignore Maddox, he’s an idiot.”

“Me,” Maddox grunted as he stood, taking the time to hitch up his pants, and walked out the room.

But August only frowned. They had been definitely making out, and it was clear this wasn’t new to them. The sweatshirt he wore smelled like them both. The bathroom was filled with toiletries for two people who were obvious living together. “You’re… you two are um, a couple?” he asked.

Brasch nodded. “For about a millennium,” he said with a smile.

August stepped closer. The floors were wooden and cold, and he was barefoot. He stepped around the couch, eyes never leaving Brasch, who was lounging comfortably. He came to stop on the fur rug in front of the fire. “So why did you try to pick me up?” he asked.

“You’re cute,” Brasch said honestly. “I thought we could have fun.”

“We…” he repeated quietly before looking up. “As in, you and me, or… or all of us?”

“Why not all of us?” Brasch asked with a suave smile.

August nervously tugged on the sleeves of the sweatshirt. “Are you going to hurt me?”

Brasch sat up slowly. “No, August.”

“But you’re…” he shook his head as he looked back at the fire.

“The kind of demons you’ve always been warned about?” he asked with a gentle smile. “Trust me, omega, no one has heard how dangerous we are more than us. Am I dangerous? Absolutely. Is Maddox? Yes, without a doubt. Are we going to hurt you? No.”

Maddox came back with a mug of tea. He stood as close to the omega as he dared and held it out to him.

August looked between them before he stepped closer and accepted the mug. “Thank you.”

Maddex bowed his head before he went to sit back down. He rested his arm over Brasch’s shoulders and gently stroked one of his horns. He felt the other demon shiver and leaned into the touch.

August sipped the tea, which was hot and sweet with honey, before looking back at them. He had admittedly, never been with an alpha demon before. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed about what it may be like, but he had never thought about being with a demons like these. But they… they did seem sincere…

He frowned. He felt a hot weight in his belly and it wasn’t from the tea. If he wasn’t careful he was going to start throwing off a heavy scent that would draw the alphas to him. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He wasn’t done thinking yet. But when he closed his eyes all he could think of was, _‘what if.’_ And when he breathed all he smelled was them. The Inferno demon’s scent was especially heavy and…

_Shit._ August stared into the fire and bit his lip hard, trying to reel in his libido, but it was too late. He rubbed his hand over his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his face, brushing his fingers over one of his short horns as he did. He dared to finally look back, meeting Brasch’s eyes. They were bright and curious, and he was definitely smelling him, and was interested.

It wasn’t fair, there being two of them, throwing off such a heavy fragrance. He fidgeted with the empty mug before he dared to get closer and set it on the table next to the sofa. 

Maddox leaned close to him, eyes alight with interest. “Omega?”

“August,” he corrected quietly. “My name is August.”

“I’m Maddox,” he said. He took a deep breath and rumbled a soft growl. “Gods, you smell…”

“Maddox,” Brasch hissed quietly. 

He glanced back at his mate and nodded. He curled his tail close and looked back to the omega. “August?”

He closed his eyes. “I don’t know…” he whimpered. More heat pooled inside him and he could smell his slick now. And by the way Brasch growled, he could smell it, too. He sighed and nervously ran his hands through his hair.

Maddox reached out and cupped the side of the omega’s face with his hand. “Do you want us, August?”

August stared at him. “Do I?”

Brasch chuckled. “We want you.”

“You do?”

Maddox’s tail started to wag behind him. “What do you say? Want to have some fun?”

He shivered. This was a mistake. He didn’t know them. They were so big. They smelled so dominate and were both carved with muscle. They were way, way out of his league. He shouldn’t do this... “You won’t hurt me?”

“No,” Brasch said. He made a motion across his chest. “I swear it on my life.”

He looked at Maddox, who raised his other hand to capture his face. The demon leaned closer and August felt his defenses crumbling. He let out a little gasp before he closed the distance and tilted his head down. The demon’s kiss was hot and absolutely breath-taking. Maddox wasted no time and drove his tongue into his mouth and slanting his head. August forgot to breathe, he forgot the world, and he very nearly fell over.

There were hands on his hips, holding him up, and lips on the back of his neck. Both demons were still sitting, but he had been maneuvered to stand between them. He didn’t remember moving his feet. Maddox continued to lick into his mouth, growling as he did, as Brasch slid his hands up under the sweatshirt.

August pulled his head back to gasp. The Rage demon’s fingers had slid down his ass, in search of his slick and his entrance. He leaned forward, hands on Maddox’s shoulders and staring into his hungry eyes. The demon looked like he wanted to eat him for dinner.

“Tell me--tell me again,” he gasped.

“We won’t hurt you,” Maddox said roughly. He slid his hands over the omega’s hips and to his ass, his fingers joining Brasch’s in their gentle exploration. “August. Can we take you to bed?”

“Gods,” he whimpered. There were hands stroking him into submission, fingers sliding up his ass; Brasch was biting at his back through the sweatshirt while Maddox nipped at his nipples. He let out a cry. “Gods, yes.”

…

The bed was huge, but it would have to be for demons of their size, and August found himself in the middle of it, getting his shirt tugged off, with two hungry alphas circling the bed as if he was their prey. He knelt there nervously, looking between the two demons as they joined him slowly on the bed after stripping off their clothing.

August’s eyes landed on either demon’s cock and forgot for a second how to breathe. Big. They were big. Both were very, very big. He bit his lip as the demons moved around him; Brasch behind him and Maddox in front of him with a hungry smirk on his face.

Hands slid over his hips and lips pressed against his neck as Brasch sought out the scent gland in his neck. When he started to wetly suck, August’s eyes closed and he slumped back, moaning. Not to be outdone or forgotten, Maddox moved closer. August had both demons on either side of his neck, both suckling the the scent glands, drawing out more and more scent, which in turn caused him to release more slick until his thighs were wet and his entire body was trembling.

August moaned and the two alphas answered him with a growl. He felt a cock pressed against his back and his belly, and once against two different sets of fingers pressing into his ass. He choked on a cry.

“August,” Maddox rumbled as he licked his fingers clean, “you taste like honey.”

Out of morbid curiosity he had tried his own slick once and found it tasteless and uninteresting. Obviously these alphas did not feel the same way. He blinked rapidly, shedding a few tears, as Brasch continued to work in his fingers, stretching him.

“You’re so wet,” the Rage demon complimented. “So wet and tight on my fingers. Stretching so good for me. For us.”

“We’re going to treat you good,” Maddox continued. “Fuck you so good, sweet omega.”

“Shit—“ August whined as Maddox started to suck his nipples after teasing them with nips from sharp teeth. The demon groaned, hungry noises vibrating through his core. Maddox’s cock was pressed hard against his belly; almost hot to the touch and weeping precum. The scent was heavy and had August slumping back, submissive.

Brasch worshipped his neck as he prepped him. “So wet, so good,” he praised. “Think you take both of us?”

August made a choking sound. “At—at the same time!?”

Due to the pitch and shock in that response, the pair took that as a no. Maddox laughed and kissed up to capture the omega’s mouth again. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said between deep kisses.

Feeling that August was ready, and that he was going to rage-out if he didn’t start fucking immediately, Brasch moved them closer so the omega was trapped between them. It was a good fit, they should be able to easily take turns fucking him.

“You first, my love,” Maddox said after looking into his mate’s eyes. 

Brasch growled and pressed his forehead against August’s shoulder as he spread him with his hands and slowly fed in his cock. “So tight!” He gasped. “So wet!”

Maddox grinned, watching as the other demon’s eyes bled black and his skin flushed red. “How is he, love?”

“Perfect—hot,” he groaned as he finished penetrating with a thrust, which tore an especially loud cry from the omega.

August’s eyes were wide, spilling tears, and slightly glazed over from being so overwhelmed. He curled his nails into claws and grasped Maddox’s shoulders.

Behind him the Rage demon’s grip was tight and his thrust hard enough to force the breath from August’s lungs and make him squeak. Loud, guttural grunts rang in his ears as the demon continued to mate him.

“Ah!” August sobbed when Brasch pulled out, dirtying the bed with slick, and nudged his hips closer to Maddox—

“Your turn, my love,” Brasch growled.

Maddox’s eyes lit up with fire as he grabbed August by his sweaty, bruised hips and thrust into him with one hard stroke, which tore a squeaky sob from the omega.

“Yes!” The demon snarled. “Wet and hot, you’re right! So tight and beautiful. Beautiful—so beautiful.”

August was bounced roughly with every hard thrust from a cock that was hard and unforgiving. Behind him Brasch kept a firm hold on his hips, claws curling into his flesh, while his mouth and teeth left marks behind on his shoulders and back.

The omega let out another sob as he was passed back to Brasch who drove into him not a second after the swollen head of Maddox’s cock pulled from his body. He was pounded into so hard that his teeth were clattering together and a harsh burn was starting to pulse in his back. 

He attempted to slump forward but Maddox has attacked his chest again, biting and sucking his nipples to the point that he could feel them ache in time with his pulse.

He sobbed again, breath coming in harsh pants. 

Brasch was out, Maddox was in immediately, their cocks rubbing together as they switched. The Inferno’s demon’s cock was only slightly longer and it drove into him hard. August’s thighs ached from the demon’s unforgiving grip and one of his nipples was bleeding.

He slumped forward, slamming his hands in the demon’s chest and curling in his claws and drawing blood. It was his loud squeak of pain, as Maddox drove into him particularly hard, that made everyone stop.

August slumped forward, his entire body trembling and his ass full of slick, precum and the Inferno demon’s cock which he was sat down on fully. He felt it twitch inside him, pressing hard against his insides.

There was a low rumble from Maddox. “My love.”

“Yes,” Brasch answered the unasked question by stroking his hands up and down August’s sweaty back to calm him. “August?”

He whined and sniffled. “I can’t breathe,” he confessed.

Maddox rumbled a gentle purr. He pushed the omega’s hair from his face, revealing his flushed, tear-stained cheeks, quivering lip, and wet eyes. “I apologize.”

“We forgot you are not like us,” Brasch added. He gently nuzzled the back of his neck. He watched as Maddox stroked his hand over one of August short, curved horns that were almost not visible in his hair.

“Do you wish to stop?” Maddox asked as he continued to purr. 

He raised his head slowly. “Y-you would stop?” He gasped.

“We said we wouldn’t hurt you, sweetheart,” Brasch reminded the omega as he continued to sooth him.

August closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He was still hard, and he could feel a new wave of slick forming just from having the demon’s cock nested inside him. He listened to his breathing, to the alphas’ gentle purring. Maddox’s tail slithered up to wrap around his wrist and gently tugged.

“No,” he finally answered. “Just slow, slow down for me. You’re both—so big and strong and I’m not… I’m just not made to handle this.”

Brasch smirked as he kissed the back of August’s neck. Actually this was exactly the thing his omega body was made to handle. Maybe not two at once, but to take a large cock for breeding. But thank the gods, he smelled far to human to actually be bred.

He didn’t think any of them were ready for that.

He cupped the omega’s ass, spreading him more. “Move, my love.”

Maddox did so, slower this time, with Brasch supporting the omega from behind. As he thrusts he caught August in an apologetic kiss. “Beautiful August.”

“Oh—gods—“ August moaned helplessly as Maddox continued to fuck him. He was passed back to Brasch who was just as careful with his thrusts, which were still enough to take his breath away. However, this time Maddox suckled his nipples in another apology for being too rough, licking them until the hurt stopped and August was voicing his need for simply _more._

“We’ll give you it all, sweetheart,” Brasch promised as he bit his shoulder. “We’re going to fill you up, breed you good.”

“Yes—“ he cried.

Maddox was astonished at the change taking shape with the omega now that they weren’t fucking him to the point of pain. He thrust into him after Brasch, groaning at the heavy scent of slick and felt it gush over his cock.

He squeezed August’s hips as he started to pick up his speed. “Close,” he moaned. “Going to cum—fucking going to fill you up, make you our’s.”

“Please!” He sobbed. He needed the alpha to fill him, make him bloated with seed, breed him good. “Please— _Maddox_—“

Hearing him beg while sobbing his name was too much for Maddox, and his hips jerked and he came with a snarl, fucking the omega deep and hard while filling him with cum that his body eagerly milked from him. He let out a ragged groan, licking at the bite he felt on the omega’s shoulder.

He caught Brasch’s eyes, glowing with hunger and fire, and let his spent cock pull free, along with a mess of thick liquids. “Yours, my love,” he panted, “take him,”

August, a trembling crying mess, was growing drunk off such potent seed. When Brasch thrust into him, he sobbed and slumped forward, beyond exhausted. “Brasch!”

“So ripe, so good—“ Brasch groaned as he pumped and out of him; easily now that he was fucked open and so wet from his mate. “Sweetheart—you’re so good.”

Maddox embraced August as his mate pounded into him from behind, head bowed on concentration and hands firmly holding the omega still as he approached orgasm.

Brasch’s skin flushed red and his black eyes burned. He came with a roar, pounding into August, filling him and making his slender stomach bloat. The omega sobbed through the moment, body shaking and insides growing hot with the cum of two demons.

Before he could breathe he found himself on his back, blinking away tears to stare up at the two alphas. Brasch’s skin was red and his eyes a fierce black, while Maddox’s was steaming with heat and his eyes glowing a nightmarish red. 

He whined nervously as they looked at him. He was at his most vulnerable, too weak and tired to run, and at a major disadvantage on his back in their shared bed.

Maddox leaned close while Brasch used his large hands to part his legs, licking his lips as he do. August squeezed his eyes shut, trembling and waiting for his inevitable death for making such a huge mistake—

Maddox’s cheek, warm but not at all scalding hot, rubbed against his own before the alpha started to scent him. Brasch made room for himself between August’s legs and, after sucking a bruise into his thigh, went down on him with a hungry moan.

August’s eyes opened in surprise before closing again. He bucked his hips as Brasch licked and sucked his cock, moaning as he did, and pressed three fingers into his ass. Maddox moved from scenting him to kissing his horns, running his tongue over the rough texture, before sucking.

“Please—please! Oh, gods, _alphas,_ please!” 

August cried out, body nearly vibrating as he grew closer to the edge. Maddox abandoned his horns in favor of his cock, nudging Brasch away so he could taste him, swallowing him easily. He whimpered and cried, body growing tense. It was Brasch’s kiss, deep and lingering, that threw him over, and he came sobbing in the demon’s mouth and body shuddering.

Before he closed his eyes he caught a glimpse of the two sharing a kiss, then it was just black.

…

There was a deep, rumbling purr against his back. August frowned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was tucked under heavy, warm blankets, with an even heavier and warmer demon spooned up behind him, whose tattooed arms were wrapped firmly around him.

What surprised him, however, was that his bruises appeared to be gone. Yes, as an immortal he healed quickly, but this quick? There were no bruises, no bite marks, his nipple was even healed. Thinking about it brought his attention to the insanely strong arms wrapped around him, and the tattoos on them.

Brasch had healed him? Or rather, most of him, because his ass was still aching. 

He heard a soft chuckle and then he looked up. Maddox was walking into the room, naked and smelling clean and looking quite relaxed. The large demon joined them in the bed, and then he turned his attention to the omega.

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly.

August thought for a second. “Sore as hell.”

Maddox blushed. “I’m sorry for that, August.”

“You kept your word,” he pointed out.

“You sound surprised?” He asked with a smile. He slowly made himself comfortable, rolling into his side to face the smaller demon half-breed.

He shrugged. Brasch’s purr rumbled loudly as he snuggled up against him tighter. August blushed. “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“No. You should always listen to your instincts,” Maddox said. “Not everyone can be trusted. And you… you _need_ to stay safe.”

August blushed. “I’ve had more problems with demons who appear kind on the outside, but are rotten inside. I judged you for your species, not you. I am sorry.”

Maddox purred pleasantly. He kissed the omega on the cheek before he moved closer and laid on his back while extending one arm around Brasch and letting August curl up against him.

“If any of those demons dare to hurt you, you come to me, and I’ll take care of them,” he promised.

August yawned sleepily. “Your skin… it didn’t burn me.”

Maddox smiled. “Curious, isn’t it?”

August wanted to ask what exactly that meant, but he was simply too tired, and now much too comfortable to fight off sleep. The scent of two contented alphas, made so because of him, was too much of a lullaby for him to resist. Maddox’s purr echoed Brasch’s and August let himself fall back to sleep.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's short, and kind of pointless, but that's what PWPs are for, right? Of course, now I'm absolutely in love with the two idiot alphas and sweet August so this might not be the last time we see them. 
> 
> I have been trying SO DAMN HARD to finish my other WIPs and I keep writing and deleting, rinse and repeat. I do apologize if you're waiting for chapter updates. My brain is a pile of trash and it's kind of moldy at the moment.
> 
> Also, I have been writing threads on my Twitter! I wrote one for Rax and Jake, and just lately Amon and Elijah. I post a lot of ideas there, also. Follow me if you're interested in updates! (@wolffeathers83) there is also a link to my ko-fi if you're interested (but never feel obligated!) I guess that's really all I have to say. Thanks for reading and supporting me! xoxo


End file.
